Emotion Empowerment
The power to gain strength from emotions. Sub-power of Emotion Manipulation. Variation of Affinity and Emotional Power Link. Also Called *Emotion Affinity *Emotional Affinity/Empowerment *Empathic Affinity/Empowerment *Feelings Affinity/Empowerment Capabilities Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by emotions of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the emotions or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance Variations *'Anger Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from anger. *'Bond Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from bonds and friendship. *'Calmness Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from calmness. *'Courage Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from courage. *'Cowardice Empowerment'- Gain strength and power from cowardice. *'Desire Empowerment'- Gain strength and power from desire. *'Despair Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from despair. *'Disgust Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from disgust. *'Doubt Empowerment' - Gain strength from doubt. *'Envy Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from envy. *'Fear Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from fear. *'Guilt Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from guilt. *'Happiness Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from happiness. **'Laughter Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from amusement/laughter. *'Hatred Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from hate. *'Hope Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from hope. *'Love Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from love. *'Negative Emotion Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from negative emotions. *'Pleasure Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from pleasure. *'Positive Emotion Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from positive emotions. *'Sadness Empowerment' - Gain strength and power from sadness. Associations *Affinity *Emotion Manipulation *Emotional Vampirism *Emotional Power Link *Empathic Power Augmentation Limitations *May be limited to certain emotions. *May lose strength by an opposing emotion (I.E, Happiness to Sadness). *May lose strength when feeling weak emotions (Sadness, Fear). Known Users Known Objects * Pumpkin (Akame Ga Kill!) Gallery Eva01 berserk.png|Evangelion Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) berserk howls. Knox Heroes.jpg|Knox (Heroes) is strengthened by the emotion of fear which manifests itself in the form of augmented physical strength imagesCAFHPVI1.jpg|Mr. Furious (Mystery Men) unleashes his power when he's really angry. Saïx_Days.png|Saïx (Kingdom Hearts) the Luna Diviner derives power from the Moon, and uses this power to enter a berserk rage. Emotion lord.png|The Emotion Lord (Bravest Warriors) can warp reality with his emotions allowing him to Time Travel and spontaneously create objects amongst other things. Chris emotion lord.jpg|Chris Kirkman (Bravest Warriors) using his undeveloped emotion lord powers to use Telekinesis. natsus-dragon-force.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) After seeing his comrade severely injured he was able to fully unlock his own form of Dragon Force. Sekirei.png|Whereas normal Earth Humans become stronger through practice and experience, Sekirei (Sekirei) become stronger depending on their emotional state, becoming stronger when they feel strong feelings of love, hate, sadness, etc. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Empowerments Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Affinity Category:Umbrella Powers